The invention relates to a molded part made of starch foamed material to be used for protecting transported articles and to a method for preparing the same.
For instance, molded foams made of plastics (e.g. EPS) and/or molded parts made of cardboard, corrugated board and fibrous castings are known for protecting transported articles and for the packaging of extremely delicate transported articles such as glass articles or electronical articles. Many of these packaging materials are recyclable only at great cost since they do not consist entirely of biodegradable materials. Moreover, many of these packaging materials surround the respective transported article completely. Thus, due to the limited packaging methods, extremely delicate parts of transported articles can often be protected only insufficiently or less sensitive parts are packaged with the same cost as the most sensitive part of the respective transported article. In this case, the packaging cost is extremely high.
"Kunststoffe" 84 (1994), volume 8, pages 972 to 976 discloses possibilities for the processing of starch, for example for the application in the packaging sector. Moreover, factors influencing the properties of thermoplastic starch are examined. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,990 discloses a method for preparing a biodegradable packaging material, for example a corner protector, as well as further molded articles. DE-A-24 32 700 discloses a method for preparing an essentially flat, rigid structure consisting of foamed articles made of polyurethane which are bonded by means of a plastic material which, in its liquefied state, is poured into spaces formed by sloping faces.